Alone?
by Yanvi
Summary: A present for Kakashi-sensei, for his birthday, based on the song that was sang by Hibari Kyouya, Hitoribocchi no Sadame.   Yaoi, Kakashi x Iruka


_**Alone?**_

_**For Kakashi-dono, as it is his birthday on the 15**__**th**__** Sep!**_

_**Disclaimer**_: Sadly, nothing belongs to me, other than the plot. All rights to the sensei(s), Kondou-san, and the brilliant musicians who produced the song!

Also, please listen to Hitoribocchi no Sadame by Hibari Kyouya (Kondou Takashi before you start reading!

_Mid- September_

Iruka looked at the blue sky outside his classroom. The usual figure was not at the tree by the building. He sighed. Kakashi went out for an ANBU mission, and he was not sure whether he would be able to get back today. Or put it this way, Iruka was concerned that Kakashi would rush back to the village so quickly that he probably be half dead by the time he made his way back. This was not a joke, as Kakashi would always try to keep his promises to Iruka and that he has promised that he would come back for his birthday. Iruka sighed deeply again. He has told his love so many times that it didn't really border him if he was late due to mission. He just wanted him to back into his arms safely and unharmed. He didn't want his love lying in the hospital bed at all. But seems Kakashi was as stubborn as a rock. 'But then, that was one of the reason that I fell in love with the infamous nin, am I?'

Iruka packed his bag quickly, as he has lots to do today. Most importantly, he needed to tidy up Kakashi's apartment, as he has not been in the flat for 2 weeks already. He moved across the village by jumping on the roofs. He still didn't understand why Kakashi was not willing to move in with him. But, nonetheless, Iruka tried to be positive, 'at least he spent most of his time with me,' he thought.

When he arrived at Kakashi's apartment, he quickly placed the bag at the table in the kitchen and hanged his vest at the chair. He quickly switched on the hi-fi and started to give the room a quick sweep. However, he paused when the music started. 'This song…' he thought, 'it is really him, isn't it?' Instead of tidying the flat, he sat down by the windowsill, and grabbed his cigarette out to smoke.

"_The coincidental meeting, to keep it precious_

_You who hold out the shaking hands_

_Satisfied now? Get out of my sight already_

_If not, you'll get hurt_

_Wao! I don't know love; I don't know how to love_

_The fate of being alone eternally_

_Wao! Smile and teas are weaklings' actions_

_With my body as it is, with my heart as it please_

_I'll go live and don't hinder me_

_You're easy to be understood, always being frank_

_Still you'll get hurt…"_

The song echoed with the memories inside Iruka's head. He knew, when he started to ask Kakashi out. The latter has told him similar things too. Just that he never gave up. As a teacher, Iruka was famous of being the most patient person in the village. Although Kakashi has kept pushing him away, he never managed to succeed. Iruka was good at hide-and-seek since he was a kid, Kakashi never able to defeat him in this game, no matter how hard he tried to hide. Although Kakashi pretended that he has no interest in Iruka, he has saved him twice from danger during mission. He could not deny that he has feelings towards Iruka, even though he claimed that he didn't know love, as his body faithfully shown the otherwise, as he didn't just save Iruka by using any weapon, but his flesh and blood. Instead of using a clone, he rushed to Iruka and saved him from the katana that the enemy ANBU was holding.

Since that incident, the distance between them was shortened. As Kakashi has to stay in the hospital for a month, Iruka managed to get a copy of the key from the man and started to come to his apartment to collect lining for him and kept the apartment clean. He even managed to get the ninkens loved him during this incident. Although it was the toughest mission he ever received and that Kakashi has been seriously injured, Iruka could not held that it was one of his luckiest moment. He was glad that the dogs liked him, as he knew that the key to get to one's heart was that he needed gain favour from the people that he cared for most. In this case, for Kakashi, it was his ninkens, as he was always alone and most of his colleagues were Iruka's anyway and they all loved him.

He pressed the previous button again to replay the song. He loved Hibari Kyouya's voice. When he started to date Kakashi, he tried his best to find out all his interest. Except reading Icha Icha, Iruka was amazed to find that Kakashi was an otaku, outside his missions. He was stunned to see the amount of manga in his apartment when he first came. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! was one of the first manga that Kakashi suggested Iruka to read as he was not sure which type Iruka preferred. When Iruka flipped though the series, he felt that Hibari was kind of a reflection of Kakashi. He was strong, powerful, but alone. He protected his companions, his school and his town. He was so similar to Kakashi, who could also give up his life for the village.

He heard the stories about Kakashi's father, Hatake Sakumo, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba, when he was working under Sandaime in the Hokage office. As a fellow orphan, he understood the pain to loss the parents at such young age, but he knew that compare to his own experience, Kakashi's loss was much greater, as Youdaime, who acted like his step-father was died in the battlefield. He knew the reason that Kakashi worked in the ANBU most of the time, he simply would like to die one day, and being in ANBU was the quickest path. People like Genma, have warned him before, he shouldn't try to ask a man like Kakashi to fall in love with him, as everyone doubted that Kakashi could ever love anyone anymore. But Iruka has faith, as long as Kakashi was willing to spend time with him and come back to his arms every time when he back from mission. He really didn't care whether Kakashi loved him or not. 'Love is unconditional, is it not?' he questioned himself. As long as Kakashi needed him, he would be there; he would be his typhoon shelter.

[A.N.: what is the alternative word for typhoon shelter? Or is there any alternative?]

He extinguished his cigarette and binned the butt. He quickly gave the apartment a good sweep and vaccumed the floor. He then turned to prepare the ingredients for a birthday cake. Although Iruka didn't intend to hold a party for Kakashi, a cake was still essential for a birthday.

After he has baked the cake, he then turned to the preparation for the dinner. He was planning to make a beef curry as this could last keep for longer as he still would not be sure when Kakashi would be back.

By the time he finished, it was already nine. But there was still no sigh of Kakashi. Iruka sighed deeply. He quickly ate some of the curry that he cooked and grabbed a book from his bag and started reading at the couch.

[A.N. the style of the words changed here, which I don't know why I wanted to change and not keep the way it was started =[]= don't ask me why, but hope it still flows]

2345

Kakashi swiftly moved into the bathroom though the window, as he was covered in blood, both his and his enemies. He was glad that Iruka has opened the window for him, as he was pretty sure that he forgot to do so when he dashed out for the mission. He swiftly moved into the shower to give himself a good wash. It has been 3 months since he saw the sensei, and he could not deny that he started to miss the sensei. He thought he didn't know love, or he just pretended that he didn't need any. But after the year since the sensei has started to ask him out. Kakashi could not deny that he did have feelings towards the sensei and that he was desperate to see him more often. He liked the warm smile on Iruka's face. He liked the full attention that the sensei gave to his students. He closely observed when he was in the village. He liked the fact that Iruka has kept his apartment clean when he was away, it made him felt that he has finally got a home, a place to go back. Suddenly, he just looked forward to go back to the village. Seems it was Iruka to keep him judicious. The killing that an ANBU has to perform could easily make a man went insane and he was glad that he has found the way to keep his sanity.

2355

Kakashi moved to the living inaudibly. He found the cake on the table and that Iruka has fallen asleep at the couch. 'Iruka,' he whispered gently at Iruka's ear. 'I am back.'

Iruka opened his eyes sleepily. He has sensed Kakashi's charka vaguely when he was back in the apartment, but he didn't make a move, as he knew that Kakashi needed his time to switch off his ANBU mode. He gently embraced Kakashi, with his arms at the latter's shoulder. 'Happy birthday, Kashi.'

'Thank you, Iruka.' Kakashi replied gently, and rubbed Iruka's lips with his. 'I have missed you.'

2359

'Me too.' Iruka kissed Kakashi back, 'you need to eat the cake that I specially baked for you before the end of today.'

'Great, Pakkun was kept asking for that.' Kakashi smirked and summoned all the ninkens out. As always, Pakkun was the first to pop out.

'Happy birthday, boss!' said the dogs.

Iruka quickly lit the candles and bought the cake to Kakashi who was surrounded by the dogs. Iruka smiled warmly, people didn't understand what Kakashi has given him. Although people thought he was foolish to ask such a guy out, he was glad that he did. Although Naruto was kind of like his little brother, this was different; the feeling of hanging around with Kakashi and his dogs gave him the feeling of being parents and with 8 kids. Although he loved Naruto as much as he used to, Naruto could not give this kind of feeling at all.

0000

The bell from the temple in the forest rang graciously. It was midnight and Kakashi just managed to blow the candle on time. Iruka passed a knife to Kakashi before he reached for a kunai from his pocket. Kakashi swiftly cut the cake and placed a huge piece on the dish before he divided the cake into 16 pieces. He placed 8 of them into the dog bowls and Iruka took the rest and placed it in the fridge. 'Arigato… I am glad that I have met you, Iruka,' he whispered.

The End

Yanvi: Well, this is rather short, but I hope it is sweet. When I first heard the song, ひとりぼっちの運命 (Hitoribocchi no Sadame), I knew that I needed to write a story based on this for Kakashi-dono, as he and Kyouya-dono was so so so alike! The song was exactly fitted with the Kakashi-dono that I could imagine if he didn't meet Iruka sensei. So this is it!

Happy birthday, Kakashi-dono!

See you next time!

p.s. I think Iruka sensei is already the best birthday present, isn't it? lolz


End file.
